Twisted Intentions
by Miss Words
Summary: After trying for two years to get Bren and Booth together, Angela gives up, and decides to go after Booth herself. But is she really trying to get with him, or are her intentions a little bit....Twisted? read and find out ;
1. The Plan

Twisted Intentions- After trying for two years to get Bren and Booth together, Angela gives up, and decides to go after Booth herself. But is she really trying to get with him, or are her intentions a little bit....Twisted? read and find out )  
**xXxXxXxXxX**

_This was going nowhere._

Angela Montenegro slumped on the couch in Bren's office. She had tried, and failed, to get Bren to consider dating Booth for the God knows how many-th time. Brennan had stuck to her _'no crossing the line'_ and _'it's going to destroy the partnership'_ speech. Angela had found reason after reason, but somehow, Brennan had managed to counter her with some lame-ass excuse to prevent her from exposing her true emotions, which, Angela had noticed, seemed to scare the hell out of her.

Normally, Angela was not one to give up, but this was different. This was Brennan and Booth, the most stubborn and hard-headed people she had ever met. Angela sat on the couch for about five minutes, listening to Bren ramble on and on about some sort of fracture to the second vertebrae, but frankly, she didn't care; she was coming up with what might be the most brilliant plan in the history of matchmaking.

If Brennan couldn't come face to face with her feelings towards Booth on her own, Angela was going to _force_ her.

_Even if that meant sleeping with that piece of F.B. Eye candy_.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

A/n- i don't own bones :'(

-So, how did you like it? Sorry that its soooo short, i guess it is an "intro', so to speak. The idea would not leave me alone, and I just thought it would be the perfect way for Angela to get the two 'partner' together. I'm curious to know what you think!!!

-MW


	2. Trampy Clothes and a Pissed Off Brennan

**TI-C2**- Trampy Clothes and a Pissed-Off Brennan

** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Angela stood at the doorway of her massive closet.

Her mission was simple, her intentions... almost evil, and her plan of action was flawless. Angela headed to the back of her closet, where she kept some of her trampy-er work clothes. She decided on tight, near-black skinny jeans, a super low cut shirt (no cami), and heeled leather tall boots.

_Trampalicious._

Angela laughed. She couldn't decide if she was more anxious for Booth's or Brennan's reaction. Angela gave herself a once over in the mirror before grabbing her purse and nearly skipping out of the door to her apartment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When Angela arrived at the Jeffersonian, Booth was already in Brennan's office.

_'A perfect stage for my first act'_, she thought and laughed. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before strutting into Brennan's office. She plastered a flirtatious smile on her face before entering her best friend's office.

Angela walked in, slowly ran a finger down Booth's well-muscled arm, and said "Hey sexy" while biting her lip. Booth stood up unnaturally straight and he got the weirdest expression on his face. He forehead furrowed, and his nose crinkled up.

_'The hell was that?"_ he thought, then shrugged it off. Angela was probably a little... _lonely_... with her being on her celibacy, and stuff...

Angela smiled at him once more, and bit her lip like a love-struck teenager. Booth got a classic _'What the Hell?_' look on his face. Angela thought it was hilarious, and to keep it up, she winked, making sure Brennan could see it. She turned around to her friend, who seriously looked like she was about to throw something. Angela could clearly see Brennan grinding her jaws together, a classic sign that she was _pissed._ Brennan was acting like one of those crazy-possessive girls when they see another girl talking to her boyfriend.

Brennan puffed herself up a little bit strutted past Angela, grabbed Booth by the hand, and pulled him out of the door way, saying something about _'work to do'_. Angela was proud of her fine acting skills. She had managed to prove that Brennan had something for Booth. This might be a tad bit easier than she had thought.  
**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Brennan, who still had Booth grasped tightly by the hand pulled him into a corner. She placed herself in front, assuring herself that he couldn't run, that is, if he knew what was best for his physical health.

"What the _hell_ is going on between you and Angela?" Brennan had a look of fury in her eyes, like a jealous girlfriend.

"Cool it, Bones. _Nothing_ is going on. She's probably just lonely from being in her celibacy and whatever. And what would it matter to you if something was going on, anyway?" Brennan finally realized that she was being a little bit possessive, and took a deep breath.

"Well, Booth.." She thought of a rational answer. "If you and Angela had _something_, wouldn't it be awkward? You know with you and her being my best friends?"

"Sure... But no more akward than you dating my boss?" Booth smirked. Brennan was hurt that he'd bring up her latest mistake.

"Yes, Booth, it would be way worse! I would constantly be surrounded by you and her's PDA!"

"And why would that bother you?" Booth smiled; he was getting somewhere.

_Finally._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

AN- Review... be happy i did two in ONE day.. Hahah... thats fabulous work ethic for me;)


	3. A Diner, a pact, And A kiss

**Twisted intentions-** c3- A Diner, a Pact and a Kiss

**an**- sooo sorry about no updating; im soooo hella slow.. and busy. so I will make this one good !  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angela was feeling quite proud of herself. After the show in Bren's office, she practically skipped back to her own office and began working on a facial reconstruction of some bones in limbo.

the whole time, planning her next act.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Bzz. Bzz. Bzzz._

"Booth!" Booth answered his phone to hear what seemed to be a purr on the other end of the line.

"Hello, _you_..." Angela giggled into the phone. Booth was still confused about the whole fiasco this morning. Now _this_? He wasn't sure what to think.

"Um, hi, Angela. Do you need something?" Booth said through grit teeth.

"Only some dinner. I'm feeling awfully... _hungry_..." another purr into the phone.

"Okay, Ange, what the _hell_ is going on with you lately? You're coming onto me like a cat in heat..."

Angela laughed.

"oh, no reason, sweetie. I guess I just noticed that you are kinda lonely. And, well, I've been on a celibacy, so it's pretty obvious that I haven't been getting any. So maybe, lets be lonely together."

"Angela, no. I have feelings for _someone._ I can't do this. And especially not with _you."_

_Score!_ Angela was pretty sure that statement had been about Brennan. Mission (somewhat) accomplished. But, there was still work to be done. And those acting classes in junior high would _not_ go to waste that easily...

"Okay, fine. Well, then just dinner? All platonic. Just two friends eating food, deal? See you at the diner at eight?"

"Um, sure. I'll meet you there. Bye, Ange."

And with that, Booth hung up the phone.

What the_ hell _was with Angela?

She'd always been a super-flirt. She'd gone after nearly every guy at the Jeffersonian.

Well, except _him_. She always tried to get him and his beloved Bones together. Always. Not once had she gone after him. He was _always _Bones'.

So, why the sudden change?

He'd ask her at dinner.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Booth had made no effort to look good on his 'date'. in fact, he showed up in his gym tee and didn't want Angela getting the wrong idea.

He walked into the diner to find that Angela had gotten them a booth. The same booth he and Bones always sit in.

He began to believe that that was on purpose.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brennan hadn't ate anything since she'd arrived at wok at 7:30 this morning. So, naturally, she headed off to the one place she knew she'd find good food.

_And possibly Booth._

But she wasn't expecting to see Angela with _her _Booth.

And with that she walked into the diner and sat at the bar. She ordered a beer and a milkshake, and listened intently to her two best friends, who were having dinner 10 feet away.

_The great Temperance Brennan was eavesdropping?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Angela, you mind telling me what the hell has been going on with you lately?" Booth was sitting, his back to Bones, (who he didn't was there) and his head in his hands.

"I like you, Seeley." Angela saw Brennan walk in and sit down. Angela could tell she was listening and used this to her full advantage. If she got a confession of love out of Booth, or got him to agree to another date (a real one), she could really make a successful leap of progress in her plan.

"well, Ange, your Bones' best friend. I can't do _this_ to her." Booth looked for some sort of 'giving up' in Angela's eyes. He saw none.

"What does this have to do with Bren?" And with that Brennan's eyes flew open and she leaned her ear toward the table. Angela smirked.

"it has everything to do with her! She is your _best friend_. And mine. And..." Booth stopped and took a bite of hamburger.

"_And,_ Booth? I want to hear this." This was it. She was about to get her confession. And Brennan was intently watching them.

At that moment, Booth looked outside the diner's window, only to see Bones' car there.

She was _here_. In the diner. With _them._ He couldn't tell Angela that he loved Bones if she was _there_!

And with that, all of the puzzle pieces in Booth's head slid together to form one clear picture.

"Son of a _bitch_, Angela! You set this up! You want me to confess... whatever, so she can hear! This is another one of your 'get us together' schemes!" He said quietly, so Bones couldn't hear. The next words out of his mouth were:

_"I want in."_

Angela was so happy, she about jumped up and squealed. Hey, it wasn't a big ole' confession, but it was some _hell _of a leap of progress.

"So, you won't mind it if I do this.."

And with that, Angela grabbed Booth's face and kissed him on the mouth. There were no sparks, thank God, but it was in Brennan's line of sight.

And that was enough for Angela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brennan slammed her milkshake down with such force that a few people around her stared.

How could _Angela_ do that to _her_? How could she _kiss Booth? **Booth**_? Her own best friend was _slutting_ all over Booth!

Brennan slapped a twenty on the bar then stormed out of the diner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

a/n- oh boy, what will this lead to?

review!

love you!  
-w


End file.
